Galletas
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: -Me gustan las galletas que cocinas Vio, pero amo mil veces más el sabor dulce de tus labios -Dijo Shadow Link con una sonrisa burlona en su rosto viendo el rostro carmesí del Link de túnica violeta... ADVERTENCIA: YAOI


**Hola guapuras, este fanfic será totalmente diferente a lo que escribo usualmente, ya que en primer lugar es un fanfic de la saga de videojuegos que más me gusta, The Legend of Zelda, y segunda que es un yaoi (te amo odio Faby e.e#), así que si no te gustan este tipo de parejas te sugiero de la manera más educada posible que busques otro fanfic**

**Parejas: Shadow Link X Vio**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures**_** no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de Nintendo y Akira Himekawa, y esto lo hago porque se lo prometí a mi amiga Faby que cumple años el día de hoy, feliz cumpleaños Faby**

* * *

Paz y tranquilidad, era todo lo que él deseaba todos los días para poder disfrutar de su nuevo libro, había logrado tentar con facilidad al cuarteto de idiotas ruidosos asiendo que se fueran de la casa dejándolo totalmente solo, el primero en tentar fue a Verde con la promesa de una tarde romántica con la princesa Zelda en el rancho Lon Lon montando a caballo disfrutando del atardecer, a Rojo con un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en peluches en la juguetería que se encontraba en Termina, a Azul con un duelo que se realizaba justo al lado de la juguetería que se encontraba en Termina, y a Shadow Link con la compra de un nuevo juego de video _(__**N/A:**__ En los Omakes que aparecen al final del manga se muestra que Shadow Link posee una laptop). _

Por fin iba a tener esa paz y tranquilidad que quería, se encontraba en la sala de estar, su espalda se encontraba descansando sobre uno de los cojines blandos de este, el cual a su vez se encontraba acomodado en el brazo del sofá de tonalidades cremas, sus iris mares se encontraban leyendo con tranquilidad un libro de tapas duras con un grosor considerable mientras con su mano derecha comía una dulce galleta de chispas de chocolate en forma de corazón con una delgada capa de glaseado rosado que provenía de un plato plateado que se encontraba descansando sobre la mesita de centro que se encontraba cerca del sofá. El leve sonido de la puerta principal abrirse capto la atención de Vio obligándolo a interrumpir su lectura, dirigió su mirada azul a la entrada de la sala viendo con cierta frustración a su sombra, la cual le dedicaba una mirada un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba levemente sus cachetes.

**-Me mentiste -**Pronuncio con molestia en su voz Shadow Link recargando su espalda en el umbral de la entrada de la sala dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Vio** -Hoy no salía a la venta ningún videojuego nuevo y… ¿Son galletas recién honoradas? –**Pronuncio con alegría la sombra al ver el plato en donde yacía la última galleta olvidando por completo la cruel mentira del rubio-** ¡Yo quiero!**

**-No -**Pronuncio cortantemente el rubio de vestimentas violetas tomando la última galleta en sus manos-** Son mis galletas**

Shadow Link solo frunció el ceño viendo con cierto odio a Vio, sabía muy bien que Vio no le iba a entregar esa galleta por más que se lo pidiera además de que no se iba a rebajar por una galleta, pero no era una simple galleta, Vio había hecho esa galleta con sus propias manos; vio como el link de túnica violeta iba a darle la primera mordida, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él retirando de entre sus manos la galleta en forma de corazón dejándola fuera de su alcance.

**-¡Shadow…!** **-**Trato de regañarlo por su nombre Vio, más sus palabras fueron silenciadas al sentir una opresión suave sobre sus labios, se trataba de los labios de Shadow Link, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que una coloración rojiza empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la sombra rompió con el beso alejándose lentamente del rostro de Vio viéndolo con una sonrisa algo burlona, Vio solo parpadeo un par de veces analizando lo que acababa de pasar… ¿Qué rayos paso?, se preguntaba dentro de sí Vio al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconder su rostro con su libro para que su sombra no viera su sonrojo

**-me gustan las galletas que cocinas Vio -**Pronuncio con sencillez Shadow Link mordiendo con delicadeza aquella galleta en forma de corazón con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro viendo con cierta alegría en sus iris azules al link de túnica violeta que se encontraba escondiendo su rostro carmesí detrás de su libro de tapas duras, una risa burlona escapo de los labios de la sombra al ver la actitud infantil que había tomado su amor platónico ante el pequeño beso que le había dado en los labios, se acercó con cierta lentitud a la oreja izquierda de Vio con un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas- **pero amo mil veces más el sabor dulce de tus labios -**Susurro con una voz dulce causando un escalofrió en Vio al igual que su sonrojo aumentara aún más, dejo escapar de sus labios una risa burlona al mismo tiempo que volvía a retomar el camino a la segunda planta para jugar un videojuego en su laptop

**-¡Idiota!** -Grito Vio al ya no escuchar los pasos de su sombra mientras retiraba el libro de su rostro, revelando una hermosa tonalidad carmesí cubriendo totalmente su rostro, tal pareciera que la tonalidad original de su piel era carmesí- ** Él es peor que Vaati…**

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy guapuras, espero que les allá gustado este pequeño One-short, en especial a ti Faby =^w^=**

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
